Crazy For This Girl
by Pandora of Ithilien
Summary: Songfic companion to Underneath This Smile. Jack's thoughts about his love for Sam. Will finish the cliffhanger in Part 1.


Disclaimer: SG1 belongs to Gekko, Mr. Greenburg, SciFi, and anyone I forgot. The song Crazy For This Girl belongs to the group Evan and Jaron, plus the people who wrote the song.

Hello again! I promised a companion for Sam's songfic, so here it is. Sorry for the cliffy ending, by the way. I swear this will have some closure. I think...

_She rolls the window down_

_And she talks over the sound _

_Of the cars that pass us by_

_And I don't know why _

_But she's changed my mind_

Jack O'Neill did not like analyzing things. He liked just doing things. Act first, ask

questions later was his motto. But lately, he'd been spending a lot more time thinking

than usual. And his thoughts always circled around the same thing; Samantha Carter. For years, he'd forced himself to see her as his 2IC, and nothing else. Of course, he had been

deluding himself all that time. Kerry had figured it out and that was why she'd broken it

off between them. "Are the regs the only thing keeping you two apart? 'Cause if it is,

you're making a big mistake," she'd said then. _Were_ the regs all that separated him and

Sam? It was the easy excuse, but was it really such a big deal?

_Would you look at her_

_She looks at me_

_She's got me thinking about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_Yet she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured out _

_I'm crazy for this girl_

She didn't know. She had heard his words in the zay'tarc room, but she probably didn't realize the depth of what he was saying. The truth was that Jack was head over heels in love with her, with Sam, and had been for years. Sometimes he even thought he'd loved her from his first sight of her. Well, no, that wasn't right. He'd been really annoyed at first, but he'd still been attracted to her. At the end of the briefing, though, their eyes had met, and Jack knew – and was pretty sure Sam knew – that _something_ had passed between them then. What it was, he hadn't known...until that Tok'ra took over her body. The realization that the woman he knew might be gone forever had hit him with the force of a sledgehammer. When she'd cried out to him, asking him not to leave, he'd had to go, because his heart was being crushed. He didn't want to feel that kind of pain again, a kind he knew all too well. But he'd faced the truth, and he'd known he was in love. What he _hadn't_ known was what to do about it.

_She was the one to hold me_

_The night the sky fell down_

_And what was I thinking when_

_The world didn't end_

_Why didn't I know_

_What I know now_

Idiot. He'd been one for so long. Kerry had helped him, he realized. She had seen the truth and pointed him down the right path. The path he'd forbidden himself to think of. Coward. Why couldn't he just do it? He'd faced down Goa'ulds, Replicators, other weird stuff, and had been left to die in Iraq. He'd handled all that. Why, then, did he feel like turning and running whenever Sam was near? It was ridiculous, insane even. So he gave up. It was time for the truth to come out. He left his office, glad no one was around. It was about midnight, but he was willing to bet that Sam was still there. Sure enough, the light shone from under her door. He shook his head. She really needed to have a life outside of work. Reaching the door, he lifted his hand to knock...and the door opened. Sam stood there, looking startled. He took her moment's shock to ask if he could come in, explaining that he had something to tell her. Though he spoke calmly, his mind was reeling. What now? Build up to it? How do you build up to something like that? Come right out and say it? No way. He shut the door and she stared at him, confused. He walked over to her, and their eyes met. The air heated up then, and he stopped thinking. Jack O'Neill wasn't a fan of long speeches either. Actions spoke louder than words, he'd always believed. Well, now, he acted on his feelings. Pulling Sam to him, he kissed her. And for them both, time stood still.

_Right now_

_Face to face_

_All my fears_

_Pushed aside_

_And right now _

_I'm ready to spend the rest of my life_

_With you_

They separated slowly, both trembling. For once, Sam seemed at a total loss for words. Jack wasn't though. "Well, I guess I didn't _say_ anything, but do you get my point, Sam? I'm trying to say I love you and that I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you." There. The truth was out. Surprisingly, Sam laughed. "What?" he asked, confused. She shook her head. "It – It's just that I was heading to your office to tell you the same thing. I love you too, Jack. Guess we're finally on the same page, huh?" He grinned and moved forward to kiss her again, but she stepped back. "Wait. You do know the camera works in here, right?" He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I resigned. I'm still gonna run the SGC, but as a civilian, not a General. Oh, and I bribed the camera guys to shut yours off so no one can watch us. So..." They kissed again, and the world was finally right for them both.

_I'm crazy for this girl_

A/N: So, I decided not to torture you after all. However, look for similar stories to focus on my other favorite Stargate couple – Daniel and Janet!


End file.
